Après Bella - Français
by Raven Song - A Vampire In All
Summary: Bonjour mon collègue francophone! J'ai posté cette même histoire en anglais et la posterai également dans d'autres langues, alors passez le mot! En gros, Edward pleure les décès de Bella et Renesmee. Raven est en cours d'exécution de la Volturri. Vont-ils se retrouver et devenir plus, ou vont-ils se détruire eux-mêmes?
1. Rencontrer les Cullens

**Note de l'auteur: c'est mon poing jamais fanfic, donc je prie pour qu'il joue bien. J'espère que vous l'aimez et assurez-vous de revoir mon travail! **

On venait de découvrir que Bella était enceinte d'un enfant d'Edwards. Étant donné que c'est le cas, nous avons fait en sorte de traiter la situation avec une extrême prudence, sachant qu'elle pourrait se terminer radicalement; Cependant, peu importe à quel point nous étions prudents, elle a fini par passer à la naissance. Petite renesmee transformé en un très grand renesmee après seulement quatre courtes années. Edward a pris soin d'elle comme si elle était sa possession la plus prisée. Elle était sa possession la plus précieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait été découvert par Aro et sa Cour. Renesmee, tristement, a été tuée quand elle a été enlevée, mais, heureusement, elle a amené Aro avec elle. C'est là que j'entre.

Mon nom est Raven Elizabeth Song et je suis le seul vampire avec la capacité de donner naissance. Chaque Vampire féminin dans le monde, sauve-moi, est coincé dans le stade de la vacance. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. I, être capable de reproduire, a été choisi comme le nouveau dirigeant des Volturi; Cependant, je ne voulais pas être leur nouveau chef, et j'ai donc dit: «je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je ne trouve pas être le chef d'un Cultiste coven une position très attrayante. Alors, Merci pour l'offre, mais je refuse respectueusement.

Ils n'ont pas bien pris ça. J'ai à peine échappé de ma vie! Alors, maintenant je suis là. Errant dans une forêt, parlant à moi-même, en fuite, évoquant le passé. Soudain, j'étais entourée de vampires. Un des vampires semblait familier à une description d'Edward que j'ai trouvé dans un livre. J'ai bégayé, "Edward Cullen?"

"Qui demande?"

J'ai répondu: «mon nom est Raven Song. Je suis en fuite depuis le Volturi en ce moment. Pouvez-vous m'aider?

Il a regardé tout le monde et a dit: "par ici."

Nous sommes arrivés dans une maison juste à côté de la route principale, que j'ai supposé était la maison familiale de son coven. Une fois à l'intérieur, il demanda: «Expliquez. Depuis le début. "

Edward! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter notre allié futur. Un petit vampire de lutin qui ne pouvait être qu'Alice Cullen s'écriait. "Ici, Raven. Buvez ça. "

L'odeur du sang A + remplit la pièce. J'ai dit à tous: «Merci pour votre hospitalité. Commençons par pourquoi je suis en cours d'exécution. Les Volturi veulent que je devienne leur chef souverain, que je refuse respectueusement. Quand ils ont commencé à gronder et grognement, je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur moment pour aller en enfer pour le cuir.

Hmm. Cela explique pourquoi votre course, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils vous veulent comme leur «leader souverain». Edward a déclaré.

"La raison pour laquelle ils veulent que je les mène est pour ma capacité. Je suis le seul vampire qui peut donner naissance.

"Quoi?!"


	2. Rencontrer Edward

**Note de l'auteur: Merci scar5550 pour l'examen de mon travail et pour le commentaire charmant. J'espère gagner plus suiveur bientôt! N'oubliez pas d'en revoir davantage. Je n'ai pas peur de la critique, alors jetez-le tout à moi! **

"Quoi?!"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Ils veulent que je les conduise en créant une armée pour détruire toute l'humanité. J'ai dit simplement.

Ils ont tous regardé de façon incrédule à moi, comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre, que je suis. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité d'attente, Edward a finalement parlé: «elle dit la vérité, bien qu'elle cache aussi quelque chose. Elle connaît aussi nos Capa cités.

Esme demanda: «Comment pourrait-elle savoir à ce sujet? A-t-elle une capacité particulière à détecter d'autres capacités?

"Pour autant qu'elle me laisse voir, non."

"Veux-tu que je la calme?" Jasper a suggéré.

J'ai dit: «Oui, j'adorerais être plus calme, et si vous voulez savoir comment je sais de vos capacités, il suffit de demander.

"Comment savez-vous de nos Capa cités?" Edward a carrément demandé.

«Je lisais des livres et j'ai regardé les descriptions de vous tous. Il a, comme vous pouvez le voir clairement, être utile quand impliquant courir à partir d'un coven notoirement mal de cultistes. Aro est devenu mon père et m'a élevé pour devenir le prochain dirigeant des Volturi. Bien sûr, je voudrais éviter cela à tout prix, mais cela semble vous mettre tous en danger. Donc, si je suis sur votre chemin, même dans le moindre des cas, alors je vais partir rapidement.

À la fin, ils ont décidé de me laisser rester pour le temps moyen et me garder en sécurité pendant un certain temps. Demain allait être une longue journée...

J'ai commencé à l'odeur de sang de type O. Dans une brume, j'ai couru en bas, entendant le son d'un piano, sentant l'arôme du sang, voyant Edward jouant du piano et regardant avec nostalgie à une photo de Bella, l'amour de sa vie. Il m'a donné une tasse de sang et a dit: «c'est notre dernier don de sang humain. Buvez. "

"Je n'ai pas besoin de sang, je fais le mien."

"Vous faites votre propre sang? Mais je n'entends pas un battement de coeur.

"Pour avoir des enfants, je dois avoir du sang."

"Oh..."

"Vous pouvez en avoir si vous voulez. Si vous n'avez pas alors je ne vais pas vous déranger à ce sujet.

"Si tu me laisserais en avoir. Je n'ai pas mangé dans deux semaines.

Il est venu à moi, a pris mon poignet, et mordu. En aspirant le sang, il m'a vite drainé de tout mon sang. Il leva les pendules pour voir que j'étais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de sang à moins d'être enceinte, mais mon corps l'a fait quand même. Edward et moi sommes devenus des amis proches.


	3. Commencer à sentir

**Note de l'auteur: Désolé, celui-ci est un peu plus long. Je reçois un peu plus de commentaires, mais j'aimerais avoir plus! Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien! **

"Edward?" J'ai appelé. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis la nuit dernière quand il m'a bu du sang. Je suis allée dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé assis à la fenêtre. Il m'a regardée et j'étais sous la raison pour laquelle il restait dans sa chambre. Ses yeux, ils étaient rouges! J'ai crié: "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet!"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Ils ont tous demandé en même temps quand ils sont entrés.

J'ai pointé les yeux d'Edward et j'ai dit: «nous avons une situation. J'ai laissé Edward boire un peu de mon sang la nuit dernière, comme je le fais créer du sang pour que je puisse donner naissance, mais il semble avoir fait ses yeux changent...

"I-est-il un-a-tout ce que nous pouvons d-faire pour les faire ch-changer b-b-b-Back?" Esme frénétiquement interrogé par les larmes.

"Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. D'après ce que j'entends dans l'esprit de Raven, elle peut aider. Edward a dit fièrement. Il m'a toujours fait confiance. Dieu merci!

J'ai ensuite interjection, «j'ai un ami qui a la capacité d'inverser les effets sur les yeux de vampire. Et, non seulement il se débarrasser de la couleur rouge, mais les autres couleurs ainsi. Donc, en bref, elle peut changer les traits physiques pour paraître humaine. Ces effets vont durer aussi longtemps qu'elle vit.

"Vraiment?" Carlisle se demandait.

"Je vais aller la chercher." Je me suis porté volontaire.

Ils ont tous dit: "non!"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que les Volturi vous recherchent!"

J'avais complète ment oublié les Volturi. Être avec les Cullen avait poussé ces pensées loin. Pour être plus précis, Edward avait poussé ces pensées loin. Après ce qui avait semblé pour toujours, Edward a parlé: «nous irons tous avec vous. Si nous restons avec vous, les Volturi ne penseront même pas à vous emmener. Huit vampires sont beaucoup à gérer, surtout que nous, surtout moi, avons une rancune durable avec eux.

"Alors, par tous les moyens, venez. Je sais, mon ami est un peu hostile envers les étrangers. Permettez-moi de parler.

-temps passer-

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture et nous avons commencé à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mon ami est sorti et m'a fait signe, mais elle a cessé d'agiter quand elle a remarqué la compagnie. J'ai dit: "Salut vanessa! Je me demandais si vous pouviez nous aider. Voici les Cullen coven, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet et Edward. Edward ici a bu une partie de mon sang et, comme il est en partie humain, ses yeux se sont tournés en rouge. Je me demandais si vous pouviez changer nos couleurs de l'oeil de retour à leur coloration humaine? Si c'est trop demander, alors nous serons sur notre chemin.

Vanessa répondit: «je m'appelle Vanessa. C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer tous. Je vais changer vos yeux de retour à la normale, si vous pouvez promettre de garder Raven en sécurité.

Ils ont tous hocha la tête et dit: "bien sûr."

Vanessa a commencé avec Carlisle, dont les yeux ont lentement tourné un bleu profond. Esme marchait et ses yeux tourné un brun foncé, la même chose avec Emmet et Jasper. Les yeux d'Alice s'échelonnées du doré au bleu clair. Edward était le prochain et ses yeux devinrent un vert émeraude éblouissant, provoquant mon cœur à s'arrêter pendant une seconde. Belle! Enfin, mon tour. Ils regardaient comme mes yeux allaient du rouge sang au bleu saphir. Les regards sur les visages de tous étaient inestimables, mais Edward a été heureux et... Soulagé?

Edward? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je lui ai demandé.

Il a dit, "je sais qui sont maintenant. Je me demandais qui vous étiez parce que vous aviez l'air si familier, mais maintenant que je me souviens de vous... Raven, je suis allé par un autre nom alors, mais c'est moi, Michael.


	4. Découvrir le chapitre à éditer

**Note de l'auteur: donc, j'aime écrire fanfiction et n'ont pas une date d'échéance fixée pour quand je télécharger des trucs. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé attendre sur ce chapitre. C'est dur pour les aveugles de faire un test. Revue et favori mon histoire! **

Michael? Est-ce vraiment vous? J'ai douté.

Oui. C'est moi. Raven, tu m'As tant manqué. En vérité, j'ai choisi d'être avec Bella parce qu'elle sentait légèrement semblable à vous. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi? Edward a répondu.

J'ai commencé à pleurer quand j'ai entendu ces mots. «Je vous ai vu se noyer dans un lac et maintenant vous êtes debout ici en face de moi, vivant non moins! Comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner? Je t'aime, Edward. J'ai dit par larmes.

Juste à ce moment-là, nous avons entendu des pas venir vers nous. Une odeur très familière est venue au nez de tout le monde, sauf celle de vanessa. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Jane, le vampire qui torture. Elle avait la capacité de te faire croire que tu souffrais. Beaucoup avaient peur d'elle, beaucoup n'ont pas pu vivre s'ils la rencontraient. En un éclair, je la tenais à la gorge, prêt à tirer sa tête OFF; mais j'ai alors pensé à combien Edward voudrait la tuer. J'ai traîné son corps à Edward et il a immédiatement compris ce que je pensais. La prenant hors de mes mains, il lentement, comme pour causer encore plus de douleur à elle, arraché sa tête. Je ne lui avais pas donné la chance de parler, sachant qu'Edward savait déjà pour quoi elle était là.

"Elle était ici pour nous tuer, mais elle allait le jouer comme elle voulait nous aider pendant un certain temps." Edward a parlé.

Nous avons fait le travail rapide du reste d'entre eux, ne prenant pas plus de dix minutes, quinze secondes, et 86 millisecondes. "Je pense que nous devrions revenir en arrière, maintenant que nos yeux sont fixés, Jane et sa petite armée ont disparu, et j'ai trouvé mon Michael." J'ai dit en regardant tout le monde, «Eh bien, au revoir Vanessa. Je vais visiter quand je peux!

-Time Skip-

Quand nous étions arrivés à la maison, Edward a dit: «pouvez-vous nous donner un moment? Moi et Raven avons besoin de rattraper.

"Où étais-tu?! Je n'avais aucune idée où vous étiez, et quand vous ne vous êtes pas montré après un an... J'ai commencé à pleurer.

Il m'a regardée avec un visage de pluie. Mes pensées lui sont passées en disant: «J'ai sauté d'une falaise et j'ai failli mourir. Aro m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé. Je t'ai cherchÃ © pendant cinq ans! J'ai besoin de toi.

Il m'a dit: "tu m'as manqué aussi."

Avec ces mots, ses lèvres ont trouvé le mien dans un baiser passionné. Il a brûlé à travers moi, ce qui m'a causé à gémisse dans ses lèvres. Nous avons dansé toute la nuit dans un enchevêtrement l'un de l'autre.

Je me suis assis du lit se sentant mort de faim. Courir à l'extérieur, j'ai mis sur mon costume d'allusion et sentait immédiatement le lion de montagne à proximité. J'ai fermé sur ma proie, en regardant tous ses mouvements; alors, je me suis battu! Son sang a couru dans ma bouche comme il hurlait, et, bien tôt, son battement de coeur arrêté. J'ai vidé le gros chat de tout son sang, remplissant ma faim. Comme je suis entré dans la maison, je me sentais un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. J'ai couru à la salle de bains et regarda dans le miroir. J'étais enceinte. Il était très clair que j'étais. Il y avait une bosse ronde sur mon abdomen, et j'ai senti un léger coup de pied à l'estomac. Un gamin fort. J'ai appelé, "Edward".


	5. Une petite surprise

**Note de l'auteur: donc, j'aime écrire fanfiction et n'ont pas une date d'échéance fixée pour quand je télécharger des trucs. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé attendre sur ce chapitre. C'est dur pour les aveugles de faire un test. Revue et favori mon histoire! **

Michael? Est-ce vraiment vous? J'ai douté.

Oui. C'est moi. Raven, tu m'As tant manqué. En vérité, j'ai choisi d'être avec Bella parce qu'elle sentait légèrement semblable à vous. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi? Edward a répondu.

J'ai commencé à pleurer quand j'ai entendu ces mots. «Je vous ai vu se noyer dans un lac et maintenant vous êtes debout ici en face de moi, vivant non moins! Comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner? Je t'aime, Edward. J'ai dit par larmes.

Juste à ce moment-là, nous avons entendu des pas venir vers nous. Une odeur très familière est venue au nez de tout le monde, sauf celle de vanessa. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Jane, le vampire qui torture. Elle avait la capacité de te faire croire que tu souffrais. Beaucoup avaient peur d'elle, beaucoup n'ont pas pu vivre s'ils la rencontraient. En un éclair, je la tenais à la gorge, prêt à tirer sa tête OFF; mais j'ai alors pensé à combien Edward voudrait la tuer. J'ai traîné son corps à Edward et il a immédiatement compris ce que je pensais. La prenant hors de mes mains, il lentement, comme pour causer encore plus de douleur à elle, arraché sa tête. Je ne lui avais pas donné la chance de parler, sachant qu'Edward savait déjà pour quoi elle était là.

"Elle était ici pour nous tuer, mais elle allait le jouer comme elle voulait nous aider pendant un certain temps." Edward a parlé.

Nous avons fait le travail rapide du reste d'entre eux, ne prenant pas plus de dix minutes, quinze secondes, et 86 millisecondes. "Je pense que nous devrions revenir en arrière, maintenant que nos yeux sont fixés, Jane et sa petite armée ont disparu, et j'ai trouvé mon Michael." J'ai dit en regardant tout le monde, «Eh bien, au revoir Vanessa. Je vais visiter quand je peux!

-Time Skip-

Quand nous étions arrivés à la maison, Edward a dit: «pouvez-vous nous donner un moment? Moi et Raven avons besoin de rattraper.

"Où étais-tu?! Je n'avais aucune idée où vous étiez, et quand vous ne vous êtes pas montré après un an... J'ai commencé à pleurer.

Il m'a regardée avec un visage de pluie. Mes pensées lui sont passées en disant: «J'ai sauté d'une falaise et j'ai failli mourir. Aro m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé. Je t'ai cherchÃ © pendant cinq ans! J'ai besoin de toi.

Il m'a dit: "tu m'as manqué aussi."

Avec ces mots, ses lèvres ont trouvé le mien dans un baiser passionné. Il a brûlé à travers moi, ce qui m'a causé à gémisse dans ses lèvres. Nous avons dansé dans la nuit dans un enchevêtrement les uns des autres...

-Time Skip-

Je me suis assis du lit se sentant mort de faim. Courir à l'extérieur, j'ai mis sur mon costume d'allusion et sentait immédiatement le lion de montagne à proximité. J'ai fermé sur ma proie, en regardant tous ses mouvements; alors, je me suis battu! Son sang a couru dans ma bouche comme il hurlait, et, bien tôt, son battement de coeur arrêté. J'ai vidé le gros chat de tout son sang, remplissant ma faim. Comme je suis entré dans la maison, je me sentais un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. J'ai couru à la salle de bains et regarda dans le miroir. J'étais enceinte. Il était très clair que j'étais. Il y avait une bosse ronde sur mon abdomen, et j'ai senti un léger coup de pied à l'estomac. Un gamin fort. J'ai appelé, "Edward".


	6. Être ensemble

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai essayé de trouver le temps de faire plus de chapitres, mais j'ai aussi du mal à trouver le temps pour obtenir mon Master en arts culinaires et mon Master en enseignement. Je déteste être aveugle, mais c'est à côté du point. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre-l'apprentissage de l'amour! Critique et favori! **

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Edward a demandé frénétiquement.

Il a immédiatement cessé de poser des questions quand il entendit un battement de coeur. Après le son, il a mis la main sur mon abdomen et m'a dit: "Tu es enceinte."

"Oui, Edward, je suis enceinte."

"Non... Je dois vous sauver... Je dois le sortir!

Il doit avoir un PTSD de Bella mourant en accoutant. J'ai dit attentivement: "Edward, je ne mourrai pas. Je suis un vampire, donc je peux m'occuper d'un enfant à l'intérieur de moi. Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne.

OK. Je vais bien... Je vais bien... " Edward a dit, surtout, lui-même.

«Quand je conçois un enfant, cet enfant peut être soit un nouvel enfant, soit un enfant qui est passé. Hier soir, j'ai choisi renesmee. Elle est à l'intérieur de moi, et ses souvenirs sont intacts. Je l'ai fait pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Je l'ai embrassé doucement quand il m'a soupié dans la bouche.

Edward heureusement dit: «J'aime tellement, mais vous n'avez pas eu à faire cela pour moi. "

«Je sais que je n'ai pas; Cependant, vous voulez dire le monde pour moi. Tu es ma lune. "

"Et tu es mon soleil. Merci beaucoup pour cela.

"Renesmee signifiait beaucoup pour vous, je le sais. Je veux que vous soyez heureux, et renesmee fait partie de ce bonheur. Je souhaite seulement que je puisse ramener Bella aussi bien, que je ne peux ramener des êtres vampiriques. Je suis vraiment désolé pour-"

"Non, ne dis pas ça. Vous faites plus que ce que vous avez à faire, et il est beau. Edward m'a arrêté, "maintenant! Allons-nous répandre la bonne nouvelle?

"Oui, je crois que nous allons."

J'ai marché avec Edward dans le salon de leur grande maison et nous nous sommes arrêtés devant tout le monde. Alice savait déjà ce que nous allions annoncer, et puis Edward a dit avec une fierté absolue, «je vais être un père à nouveau. Raven est enceinte de ReNeSmEe et va la ramener.

Tout le monde nous regardait et sourit. Carlisle s'écria: «je reçois ma petite-fille de retour! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rend exalté! Raven, comment puis-je jamais vous remercier assez!

Esme pleurait, Alice souriait, Jasper était heureux, il n'a pas l'air, Emmett était un ours étreignant tout le monde, Rosalie pleurait avec Esme, et Carlisle nous félicitait. Edward me regarda et m'embrassa doucement, mais passionnément. Sachez qu'il m'entendait, je pensais que les mots «_Je t'aime, Edward Cullen._


	7. Vouloir Plus

**Note de l'auteur: donc, j'ai été un peu occupé avec le travail, se fiancés, et l'achat d'une maison. Désolé je n'ai pas mis à jour pour toujours! Donc, comme une consolidation, je vais faire celui-ci plus longtemps. Comme, beaucoup plus longtemps. (Michael est un choix subconscient et est censé correspondre à l'alias d'Edward. Je change de point de vue dans ce FanFiction sans avertissement beaucoup, Désolé. J'espère que vous l'aimez et pardonnez mon absence!**

-passer le temps-

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, ayant maintenant besoin de sommeil à cause de l'enfant à moitié humain qui était en moi et souffrant extrêmement. En regardant dans le miroir, j'ai vu que l'enfant avait déjà sept mois dans le temps humain, alors qu'il n'était que quelques jours dans le temps des vampires. J'ai enfilé mes vêtements de grossesse, qui consistaient en un grand pull, des leggings de maternité, un soutien-gorge de sport et des sous-vêtements de maternité. Ca devait être Bella. Le réfrigérateur était vide d'œufs, alors j'ai appelé Edward du bas et lui ai dit: «Mon cœur. Nous sommes à court d'œufs et de fromage. Je me dirige vers le magasin pour en obtenir. De retour bientôt!"

Avant de pouvoir partir, j'avais les bras autour de la taille et Edward me dit: «Je t'accompagnerai. Pour vous assurer que vous allez bien. "

"Je vais bien Edward, mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de venir."

Cela dit, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les magasins d'épicerie. Après les courses, ils sont rentrés chez eux et Raven a dû s'asseoir car le bébé grandissait encore quelques semaines plus tard. Mais ensuite, ça l'a frappée. Son eau s'est cassée. Elle avait mal calculé l'âge de l'enfant en elle. Elle cria: "Edward, Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice!"

Tout le monde était là dans une instance. Carlisle entra en action avec Rosalie, ayant plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Ils la portèrent doucement sur un lit et reçurent des serviettes, de l'eau tiède, des ciseaux et une trousse médicale d'urgence. Le kit comprend un scalpel, un antiseptique, une gaze et une pince. Edward me tenait la main quand ils m'ont dit de pousser en disant que je me débrouillais bien. Je continuais à pousser, voulant que Renesmee soit hors de moi et dans mes bras. Puis j'ai entendu Carlisle dire: «Je vois la tête. Continuez à pousser Raven, continuez à pousser. Esme me mit une serviette sur la tête pendant que je pressais les mains d'Edward et de Jasper. Rosalie dit à Carlisle: «Carlisle, éloigne-toi. Je dois l'aider à faire sortir Renesmee du reste du chemin.

Raven ressentait une vive douleur à l'estomac et le bébé était sorti, mais ce n'était pas la fin. Elle commença à nouveau ses contractions. "Ce n'est pas le seul!" Cria-t-elle.

Il en sortit un deuxième enfant, un fils. Elle les tenait toutes les deux pendant que leur cordon ombilical était coupé. Ils étaient si petits, si fragiles. Ou alors, pensa-t-elle. Ils l'ont mordue et ont commencé à boire son sang jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés. Elle se leva, ayant guéri et ayant perdu tout son poids en quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle allait les nettoyer, Edward lui prit l'une d'entre elles, souriant à son fils nouveau-né.

J'ai souri et dit: «Absolument. Ce petit paquet de joie a déjà un nom!

Elle faisait référence à sa fille, Renesmee, lorsqu'elle a dit cela. Edward fit un bond. "Son nom est Michael. Il m'a dit."

"Il t'a dit? Que veux-tu dire par là?"

«Il a une capacité. La télépathie."

"Sensationnel."

Nous avons fini de laver Renesmee et Michael et nous nous sommes mis à mettre Renesmee au lit. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, alors que Michael n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il est un vampire complet et a déjà commencé à grossir. Dans quatre ans, ils seront tous deux adultes et cesseront de vieillir. Michael a alors pensé à moi: «J'ai faim maman. Qui puis-je manger? "

"Chérie, tu peux avoir un peu de mon sang."

Après avoir dit cela, il mordit ma chair et but du sang de mon cou. Il a bu tout mon sang et a pensé: «Merci maman!"

Edward se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément en disant: «Merci Raven pour cela. Je t'aime tellement. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous, pour moi. Comment puis-je te rembourser?

«En ne feignant plus jamais votre mort. C'était terrifiant! Je croyais t'avoir perdu ... "

«Je vais vous faire mieux. Veux-tu m'épouser, Raven Elizibeth Song?

Dès qu'il a dit cela, Raven, Michael et Renesmee ont tous été aspirés par un portail quelconque, dans l'attente de leur éventuelle disparition.


	8. La fin (pas une mise à jour)

**La fin -**

**Donc, j'ai terminé ce livre dans ma série.**

**Le prochain est un crossover Harry Potter + Twilight.**

**Je suis le propriétaire de Raven Elizabeth Song et je vais accuser de piratage quiconque l'utilise sans permission.**

**Je commencerai le prochain livre pendant les vacances de printemps. Je vous aime les gars!**

**Livre Deux - Teaser:**

**Après Bella: un nouveau monde**

Ils ont crié, serrant les enfants contre leur poitrine, alors qu'ils tombaient. Atterrissant sur une petite colline avec un grand arbre au-dessus d'eux, ils virent un bel homme blond se tenir devant eux. Il n'était pas tout à fait humain, mais il avait toujours les mêmes attributs. Yeux perçants, langue acérée, teint un peu décent. Il était la définition d'un être humain. Il leur a dit poliment: «Nous sommes terriblement désolés pour le dur voyage. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de vous amener ici. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le directeur Snape. Je suis Draco, au fait. J'enseigne des potions.

**Parlez-moi de vos idées et de vos pensées! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!**


End file.
